First kiss
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: A sappy one shot written on a Sunday about our favorite couple and how their first kiss could turn out


**Hello ! A simple (lame) one shot I wrote on a lazy Sunday. I have a hundred theories regarding their 1st kiss but I couldn't help myself with that one. Though it's not my best story and it's very sappy but I frankly didn't have much inspiration, sounded better in my mind *insert emoji gritting teeth***

 **And the usual bla bla, English isn't my native language, thank you!**

* * *

The 11th had a very long week, probably the longest they never had. They all felt like they never worked that hard in a while.

It has been one of their toughest cases and all of them were glad when it was finally over and everything settled.

The case has been about a young girl's abduction and the negotiations played all week long and they all feared it would end up in a bloodbath. Luckily for all of them and because Henry had cold blood and could work out his theories to help find the girl, no one has been hurt or killed during the arrestation.

To add to all that pressure, it was a very warm summer and running errands all along New York, surely never helped but they were done and they were grateful for that.

So that's why before giving a lift to Henry, Jo had asked him if he wanted to drink a fresh lemonade she had made herself for days but with their case, it was only lying in her fridge and it was good enough to fresh them up now.

Both of them didn't know if it was hotter outside or inside and Henry just decided to wait for Jo in her stairs, a call back to the very first time they sat there, looking for some warm.

She came back with two frozen glasses and Henry never felt so good when he held it

\- thank you - he sipped a bit and closed his eyes to the test - it feels so good. I needed it

\- you're welcome and yes, I think there's nothing better than a fresh drink after the week we had.

She sat beside him and both of them kept their attention on the traffic in front of them.

\- what a week - Jo sighed - after a long sip of her drink

\- my thoughts exactly - Henry replied - Since I am working with you at NYPD, I feel like that one nearly sent us over the edge. I thought it will never end.

\- tell me about it. I'm glad it's over, so now we can breathe a little. God knows for how long but let's enjoy every bit of it.

They sipped again. Sitting there, Jo had removed her work outfit and was just wearing a black top and Henry had troubles keeping his eyes for himself, he wasn't used seeing his partner so casually dressed.

He looked at her, she was tired but relieved and she was kinda happier than the last time they were sitting there together.

He gently pushed her with his shoulder

\- you know, last time we were sitting here in totally different circumstances

Jo's chest twisted at the mention of that wonderful, almost magical evening when Henry stopped at her door to keep her company and comfort her about Sean. They sat a long time on the frozen stairs until they couldn't keep themselves warm and Jo made Henry stayed a bit in her home, they had talked and cuddled on the couch (which they never talked about again or never told anyone for that matter) and she felt asleep on his arms. All she remembered was him draping a blanket on her and quietly leaving her house after feeling his warms lips on her forehead.

She suppressed a smile and simply glared at him

\- yes ! And if I remember correctly, it was freaking frozen that night too and we were drinking different brewages.

\- Your memory served you well - he teased

She slapped his arm and he laughed

\- I know you're the smart one but I can hardly forget something like that.

She stopped when her eyes met his and she cleared his throat when he started staring at her way too long

\- I mean... You were there for me that night and I always been grateful. And then we went back to our professional relationship. That's how we are, right ?

She knew it sounded fake even in her own mind. Henry looked away and grumbled

\- yes, right!

He sipped on his lemonade, still looking at the empty streets but a full road, aside from that, the only sound that could be heard was the wind through the buildings and their rapid heartbeat.

Since a few days they were feeling a bit awkward toward the other because they had spent nights at the precincts working side by side (literally) and drifting into some personal talks somehow like they were always doing. They knew they were getting closer by each day but they never been that closed since that hard week and now there was something more and it has been a while both of them wanted to make a move, but they never gathered the courage, especially Henry.

\- so what are you planning to do this weekend ? - Jo asked, to try and change the subject

Henry shrugged

\- for once I have absolutely no idea! After all the work we've done, I'm not feeling like working again, so I think I'm just going to as you say, chill a bit.

Jo smiled. She was glad he was starting to get a bit into the modern age, though she didn't know his secret yet but who didn't know that Henry had an aversion for everything modern related.

\- what about you ?

Jo sighed

\- I think, I'm going to lie in bed and sleep all weekend.

Henry raised an eyebrow as Jo stifled a laugh.

\- I'm kidding. God, I have better things to do than sleep, I mean I need to catch some hours but with that heat. I'd rather go to the pool, maybe I could catch a tan in the meantime.

Once again Henry's eyes drifted on her top and her exposed skin. He muttered under his breath but not low enough for Jo not to hear

\- you're already very attractive the way you are.

She smiled and moved a bit closer to him, her hand looking for his and a look of surprise could be read on his face when he felt his own fingers interlacing with hers.

\- thank you, Henry

\- for what ?

\- for being you ! For being in my life, for staying with me at the precinct all week long and worked out your theories and for being the most wonderful friend ever.

Henry looked at their interlaced fingers and raised his eyes to meet hers. He saw it. That spark she had the first time she came into the shop, saying she didn't want to leave for Paris and the same spark she had when he was about to reveal the truth about him but they've been interrupted so much that they decided they would talk only when the time would come.

Henry internally sigh. He wasn't going to wait any longer, though. He knew perfectly what he felt for her and if he didn't, everyone else knew. And despite their working relationship, he didn't mind, he wanted to try and he would tell her everything because she deserved it.

He tightened the hold of their hands and brush a strain of her hair away from her face and slowly whispered while leaning in

\- Jo ! I would like to be more than your wonderful friend.

Jo felt her heat beating down a mile and she didn't even let Henry react that she closed the gap between their lips and their kiss was soft and sensual, also very sweet. It started slowly as they took the time to explore each other's mouth, but quickly became a bit wilder as Jo moaned and Henry let the hand he had on her cheek, fell down till her waistline and he hugged closer to him.

Jo's hand traveled down from his neck to his torso where she could feel the naked skin beneath the opening of his collar.

When serious air was needed their eyes remained closed as they enjoyed the taste. Henry opened them first and his chest tighten when he watched the delight on Jo's face until she finally opened her eyes too.

She stroke his cheek with one finger and leaned her forehead against his

\- I would like to be more than your friend too, Henry.

\- so... How'd you like to get out on a date with me detective ?

\- I've been waiting forever for you to ask me, Henry ! I'd like that. Looks like we got changing plans for our weekend

Henry smiled and they kissed again. They would learn later that night that everyone was betting on them and planned on them to finally get together by the end of the case.

And apparently, everyone owned Reece a lot of money. Never said a word but always knew what was going on in her precinct.


End file.
